Natsumi and Saburo:College Love Story
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: The Sequel from first 's been 3 years since Natsumi and Saburo became a couple, they now settled their lives in a new generation,The College Life.
1. Chapter 1: Distance

It's been three years since Natsumi and Saburo finally became a couple. Now, they finally settled their lives in the new beginning, which is the college life. They still remain as a faithful couple with ambitious dreams in their lives. For now the story begins, Flashback

Before Saburo graduated high school, he almost failed because he didn't attend every single class, his usual hobby is to draw and takes nap in the roof top. After being told that he's not going to graduate high school, Saburo decided he needs some help from his fellow Keronian friend,Kururu.

"Please Kururu, I need your help, I really want to graduate high school and I don't want to disappoint Natsumi, she's the only girl who clearly trusts me" Saburo pleaded

"Ok,let's see about this. Remember, you are going to take a test to pass, Cheating is not the best answer,but what if I could build a gun that could help you?" Kururu offered

"No don't do it Saburo. if you want to pass High School, be yourself,study hardly and be more independent , just don't depend on others, remember you only do this for the sake of Natsumi ,whether you like it or not, you have to do it" Giroro advised

When Saburo heard about Giroro's advice, he agrees and he was feeling more confident and his personality was filled with pride, he can finally do it. Saburo runs with a smile on his face, that smile was filled with words like "I can do it" or "I won't lose".

Clearly, Saburo was given 3 days to study, because the test was worth of a 50 questions in every subject. So Saburo needed the help of Natsumi in studying, so that he can study easily and pass easily. Saburo gathered every book he borrowed from the Library and Natsumi was making some snacks for him.

"Thanks for coming here,Sweetie" Said Saburo while studying

"No worries, remember it is the duty of your girlfriend to help you. No matter, how hard or easy it is, I will help you even if takes a sweat to break or a blood to drip" Natsumi replied proudly

Saburo was wearing his eye glasses and he finished the book in just 1 minute. Saburo has the I.Q of 350, he can clearly finished reading the book in 1 minute. Natsumi went to the room carrying a tray of Ice Tea and Shaped Cookies, she was shocked when she finds,Saburo sweating while reading the book. Natsumi carefully puts the tray,she gets her handkerchief and she wipes Saburo's sweat.

Saburo was heavily blushed by this and Natsumi was only staring at him with a mild blush. Saburo can't believe that he was lucky to have a loving and a caring girlfriend. After Natsumi wiped the sweat,Saburo tightly hugs her. Natsumi was shocked by this and she was heavily blushed by this.

"Thank you,Natsumi-San for being a great and caring girlfriend" Saburo thanked her

Natsumi's eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy. Natsumi hugged him back, after hugging, the two shared a kiss.

After days of answering hard questions, Saburo managed to the memorized all the words he studied. He was standing in front of the School Gate, he stares at the school with proud eyes and then, he lets out a sigh. He quickly walks away, which means he is ready to take the test.

Saburo was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the Teacher to arrived and give him some test papers. Suddenly, The Teacher arrived panicking presuming that he was in trouble or something. He quickly fixes his glasses and Saburo stares at him.

"Ok ,are you ready to take the test?" The Teacher asked

"Yes, I am ready to take the test!" Saburo replied proudly

Natsumi was waiting outside the School, waiting for Saburo to get finished. Natsumi's face was filled with worried expressions; she was worried that Saburo won't passed the test. Natsumi pulls the grip and she stands up.

"WHY AM I GETTING WORRIED,I AM SABURO'S LUCKY CHARM AND I'M HERE FOR HIM!" Natsumi shouted

Saburo answered the questions directly, he stopped after he heard Natsumi's shout for him. He stares at the window and saw Natsumi. Natsumi's burst into tears and keeps saying that she is Saburo's _Lucky Charm. _Saburo smiles and he hurriedly answered the questions without breaking a sweat. He quickly answered 50 questions in every subject in just 10 minutes.

He was finished. Saburo gave the test papers to the teacher, he was waiting for what the Teacher would say on his performance in the test. Saburo's chest was pounding and one negative word from his Teacher would end Saburo's dreams.

"You're performance has improved though it impressed me, you passed the test!" The Teacher said gleefully

Saburo was happy to hear his sensei's words. He quickly gets his bags and leaves, he was going downstairs and as he reached the exit. He finds Natsumi sitting in the waiting area, he quickly runs to her and Natsumi stands from the bench and Saburo quickly hugs her and held her high.

"Woah,did you pass?" Natsumi gladly asked

"YEAH,I PASSED THE TEST, High School Graduation I'm coming!" Saburo shouted

Natsumi and Saburo gleefully smiled at each other, Saburo puts her down,they shared a hug and finally, an Eskimo kiss. 1 week later, the High School graduation happens, Natsumi is only one of the audiences, she watches Saburo receiving the certificate. Though, Natsumi's emotion was filled with sadness because she and Saburo are going to be distant from each other.

Natsumi's tears were streaming in her face, she quickly wipes her face and as Saburo approaches her, Natsumi tightly hugs him, Saburo wondered why Natsumi was hugging him so tightly, he hugs her back.

"Saburo….." Natsumi whispered

"Yes,Natsumi-San?" He asked

"Are you going to miss me,when you're in college?"

This cause a gentle silence, Saburo's expression was worried at first, but it became a happy emotion. He gently patted Natsumi's head and gives her a forehead kiss. Saburo gently smiles at her and Natsumi's eyes glistens.

"Don't worry my love, I don't care about the Distance, I don't care if we are far from each other and I don't care if we're apart. All I care is that the two us are still together" Saburo confessed

Natsumi smiled and holds back her tears. She didn't know that her fellow keronian friends were there,all of the Keroro Platoon were crying after hearing Saburo's touching words. Giroro softly smiled because Natsumi find happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

After graduating, Saburo spends more time with Natsumi before going to college for only one day. They went to a place where a large fish pond is located and a small bridge to cross. It was Saburo's favorite place to spend his times when he was a young kid. That certain place was full with happy memories.

"So this is your favorite place, how wonderful" Natsumi compliments

"Yeah I know it's my favorite place since I was a kid, I had many memories here" Said Saburo

Natsumi cuddles herself in Saburo's arms with a worried face. Saburo noticed it, thinking that Natsumi will be lonely without him. Saburo quickly hugs her which makes Natsumi madly blushed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Beside, you have Koyuki,Fuyuki,your mother and the Keroro Platoon" Saburo cheered her

"I know, I know, but without you I feel incomplete, I feel like I'm living in a depressed world" Natsumi replied

Saburo just smiled at her and they continue walking to the bridge. The two of them we're staring at the Rapturous Pond, the pond was filled with blooming water lilies and the gloomy skies were more like the eyes of someone who is depressed.

Natsumi and Saburo build a tent because they are going to spend the rest of the day. Suddenly, a rain began to pour and Natsumi and Saburo enters the tent. They stare at the Tent's window, the pouring rain was so immensely beautiful, and it's almost like feeling a kiss in the rain.

They begin to cuddle their selves. Their hug was full of warmth; the warmth is more of a fire burning them slowly, which is very romantic. After that, they began to eat their snacks.

"Saburo….." Natsumi whispered

"What is it?" Saburo asked

"I just want you to know that yesterday, I've bought you a gift ok" Natsumi replied while handling the gift box to Saburo.

Saburo opens the gift box and he was shocked because the gift was his all time wish gift since he was a child, a jacket, not just an ordinary jacket but a cool jacket. Saburo tried drawing it with a reality pen but after it unleashed into the reality, Saburo feels the draw jacket to be "unreal and fake". He felt nothing special to the fake jacket he draws.

Now the two of them had special things: The Cherry Blossom Pendant for Natsumi and the Cool Jacket for Saburo. The two of them kissed, their love had blossomed. Their love feels like a Cherry Blossom that just blossom after many years of growing.

The Two of them exits the tent and Natsumi was held by Saburo and they kissed in the rain. The two of them touch their nose together and they were soaking wet, still a smile had make them happy forever. Their Love had gifted them an eternal happiness. They went back inside the tent.

12 hours later, the sunlight has shine and the dew is pouring down the leaf. The Sky was clear, no clouds to find and no gloomy skies to see. Inside the tent, Saburo and Natsumi were sleeping together. Natsumi wakes up; her eyes were still half-open. She touches Saburo's face with her soft fingers. She noticed that Saburo was about to be awake. She quickly pretends to sleep. Saburo noticed that Natsumi is still asleep; albeit, a fake sleep.

Saburo smiles at her and kisses her in the forehead. Natsumi finally awakes, her eyes glisten like the morning's sunlight.

"Morning, is your night okay?" Saburo gladly asked

"Yeah, it was more of a heavenly night" Natsumi replied

Saburo looks at his watch and feels motionless. Natsumi was worrying because this is the day that Saburo will left her and will study in Golden Tokyo University, which is the farthest university in Tokyo and it takes 3 hours to get there.

"I guess it's time then" Saburo calmly commented

The Two of them went to Shibuya Station. Together, Saburo purchased the tickets and Natsumi was sitting in the bench, her emotions are now sadness and confused.

"So I guess this is goodbye then" Said Saburo

Natsumi just shook her head and she was on a verge of crying.

"Don't cry Natsumi, think about the happy things we did together, think about the happiness we found ever since we became a couple. All for those memories, they are special to us, so don't cry"

Suddenly, the Train slowly arrived and Natsumi looks at the direction where the Train arrived. The two of them didn't felt their good bye to each other; it feels like that Natsumi doesn't want Saburo to go. Their hands are still firmly held.

"It's time….."

Saburo tries to hug Natsumi, but Natsumi doesn't want to. She is now crying heavily and Saburo forcefully hugs her. He can't think of Natsumi's mind and Saburo conveys his mind. The Two of them hug for each other, which will be Natsumi and Saburo's hug before they are going to be distant from each other.

"Bye…." Saburo bids his goodbye to Natsumi "Remember, I will always be there for you and when you finished your high school, we will reunite soon"

Natsumi just wipe the tears off her face, Saburo enters the train and sits at the chair. He puts his hand in the window and Natsumi also puts her hand in the window, they quickly let go of their hands. Saburo just stare at her and Natsumi turns around and cries.

The Train slowly departs and Saburo just wave his hand at Natsumi. Natsumi just stand looking at the train and she lets out a sigh. She slowly walks away and wipes her tears, as she walks away she caressed her Cherry Blossom Pendant and after that, she smiled.

* * *

_**This Chapter is not the ending,this is only considered to be fabrication of ending. Soon, the other chapters will revealed that Natsumi will also go to the same college.**__**Hope all of you enjoy the story :D.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion and New Found Love

Two years later, Natsumi was taking the college entrance exams. She keeps studying along with the help of Koyuki Azumaya, because Koyuki is also taking the college entrance exams. Three months went by, Natsumi and Koyuki checked the list of the students who passed the entrance exams, online. They scroll and scroll down until they saw their names: "Hinata,Natsumi" and "Azumaya,Koyuki".

"We passed the exams!" Koyuki gleefully shouted

"This calls a celebration for the two of us!" Natsumi cheerfully screamed

The two girls shook the cans of Pepsi and open it. The Can of Pepsi popped and bubble liquids were bursting out of the can, the two of them smiled and dance around like crazy people who just entered the mental asylum (LOL XD). Giroro and Dororo were looking at them, the two of the keronians smiled at them, because they finally saw the most gleeful faces of Natsumi and Koyuki. They were proud of them.

After that, Natsumi and Koyuki celebrated along with the Keronians,Mois,Fuyuki,Momoka and Aki Hinata, that day was declared to be the best day of their lives. One Month Later, they celebrated their High School Graduation; Finally, Natsumi will be reunited with Saburo again and she will finally face the College Life.

"Hey Natsumi, since the two of us are going to Golden Tokyo University, are you going to be mirthful because you can finally reunite with Saburo?" Koyuki asked

"Of course, he's my boyfriend of 3 years, we can only see each other through video chatting and calling, but I really wanted to see the reality of him" Natsumi exclaimed

Koyuki just smiled at her, she felt happy because Natsumi is one of her first friends to have a boyfriend, nothing special happened to Koyuki's love life. She only spends more time with friendship because she thinks that love can only come somewhere in her future.

"Hey, about your love life, are you sure you're not going to find your_ destiny_?" Natsumi calmly asked

"Of course I won't, I have more things to spend in my life, it's better to find my right love somewhere in the future, I still have friendships to do" Koyuki smiled

The Best friends smiled at each other, the two of them enters the train and the two of them sits at the chair together, since the path to Golden Tokyo University is 3 hours away from their hometown. They calmly stared at the window.

Koyuki was getting worried since the two of them went to the same university, Koyuki has friendly relationships with Natsumi and Saburo and she can't handle joining them because Natsumi and Saburo are boyfriend and girlfriend. Koyuki considered herself as the "third wheel" between the two of them.

Koyuki didn't tell Natsumi about this because she's sure that Natsumi will feel bad about her. She just sits calmly doing nothing, fearing that telling Natsumi will break their friendship. 2 hours later, Koyuki can't handle anymore, she can't keep the words on her mind because her mind is exploding about is she going to tell Natsumi or Not. Her mouth is about to explode like secrets are going to be exposed.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki shouted

Koyuki's shout makes Natsumi awaken from her nap. Natsumi was hyperventilating because the shout was such a shocked expression to her. Natsumi's eyes were filled with fear; Koyuki comforts her by shaking her shoulder.

"Oh God, I need to calm down" Natsumi sighed

She lets out a breath and finally calms down.

"What do you want Koyuki? And are we there yet?" Natsumi asked

"No,not yet, we only have 1 hour to reach that place" Koyuki replied "Right now, I'm feeling a little bit rushed in my veins, but I feel like I'm the third wheel in your relationship with Saburo, I feel like I'm the one who disrupted it"

"Koyuki, you're not the third wheel in our relationship, just don't think quickly okay, if it doesn't work, I think you have to find your _destiny_" Natsumi replied

"Hmmm…; okay, I'll try finding a boyfriend of mine in that way, I will never treat myself as the Third Wheel on your relationship with Saburo"

Natsumi lets out a smile; the two friends went back to their nap. 1 hour later, the train to Golden Tokyo University has finally arrived. Natsumi and Koyuki carried their baggage and they exit the Train. The two of them entered the entrance of the university. The two were smiling at their surroundings, the University was very wonderful, and it had a large garden in the entrance and a large café.

Natsumi and Koyuki were about to go inside the University, but they stopped for a moment. They saw someone coming out of the University. Natsumi's eyes glistens and the figure was Mutsumi Saburo!. Natsumi tearfully cries and she quickly runs to him.

Saburo also runs to her and the two of them shared a hug. Natsumi's was crying, her tears were tears of joy.

"I missed you" Natsumi cried

"Me too, I really missed you, two years without you is the painful obstacle I have to passed, but now you're here, really here, I can finally hug you, kiss you and feel your sweet face" Saburo replied

Koyuki was on a verge of crying because this is the first time she saw a reunion between a boy and a girl. She was very happy for her best friend. Suddenly, she felt a presence that someone is watching her, it was not something paranormal, but something is trying to reunite with her. She looks around her surroundings, but she sees nothing. As a ninja, Koyuki can sense every presence, a presence who is watching her.

"By the way, you need to wear the standard uniform of this university" Saburo reminded them

"Oh no, we didn't even managed a time to bought a uniform, were so in trouble Koyuki" Natsumi cried

"Don't worry; one student will bring a uniform for the two of you, Harumi!" Saburo shouted

"Yes Saburo-Sempai!" Harumi hurriedly came

"I need you to bring a uniform for the two of them, by the way guys, this is Takahashi,Harumi, she will be the one who will bring the uniform and will tour guide you in this university" Said Saburo

"Nice to meet you, Natsumi-San and Koyuki-San!, I'm so glad that were going to be the best of friends" Harumi excitedly shouted

"Nice to meet you too, you seem to be a bubbly girl, are you?" Natsumi gladly asked

"Yes, I am bubbly and I really want to meet new people"

The two girls smiled at each other, Natsumi,Harumi and Koyuki are going to be the best of friends, Natsumi and Koyuki were so lucky to meet a bubbly and happy college student. Harumi hurriedly runs back inside the university to bring the uniform for the two girls.

After 30 seconds, Harumi quickly went inside. She was not letting out a breath and she didn't even break a sweat. Takahashi, Harumi, a fresh new graduate from her old high school, a good athletic and an intelligent student, she was a master of free running.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you really are a free running expert, the three greatly matched our physical skills" Said Natsumi

"That's great, I'm so happy to met you guys" Harumi gleefully smiled

Koyuki was still noticing her surroundings, feeling that the presence is still there, watching her. Natsumi quickly pulled her arm, because the two of them are going to wear their uniforms. Koyuki thinks that the presence is only a figment of her imagination.

The three girls went to the Fitting room, after 1 minute of wearing the clothes, Koyuki and Natsumi were very pretty in their uniforms. Harumi was very fascinated to see them, she stares at the two from head to toe, and she quickly removes the hair rubber bands. Natsumi looks very beautiful when her hair is down.

"Why did you let my hair down?" Natsumi asked

"Because you look beautiful when your hair is down, you know your high school appearance doesn't clearly match your appearance right now, so you need to let your hair down" Harumi replied

"I agree with you Harumi, Natsumi looks very beautiful when her hair is down" Koyuki smiled

The three friends giggle at each other. Suddenly, Koyuki feels the presence again,she saw the presence but it ran to the hallway, and she runs to the hallway which makes Natsumi and Harumi confused.

"COME BACK HERE!" Koyuki angrily shouted at the presence

The Presence was very fast, it clearly matches the Cheetah's speed, but since Koyuki is a ninja, she can also run like a ninja.

"This is not a normal person, it's a ninja" Koyuki thought

Koyuki keeps chasing the presence, until the presence bumps its head into the column. Koyuki slows down and pulls the collar of the presence; the presence she thought was also a college student.

"Who are you? And why do you keep on watching me!" Koyuki shouted

"Don't worry,it's me Shigure!" The person replied

"Shigure?, is that you?" Koyuki asked


	4. Chapter 4: Tour and Developed Romance

Koyuki was very shocked by this because it's been three years since she last seen Shigure and now they are reunited similar to Natsumi and Saburo.

"Yeah, it's me" Shigure smiled

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I only did that because you keep on watching me" Said Koyuki while lending a hand

Shigure holds Koyuki's hand and stands up. Suddenly, a blossoming feeling is coming to Koyuki, she thought of it as Happiness or somewhat, Love. A Reunion between two childhood friends is a special thing that has to be achieved, without it; life is completely full with sadness and grief. Koyuki and Shigure shared a moment and still, they are still holding hands.

"I'm sorry if I did that to you" Koyuki blushed

"No it's ok" Said Shigure while patting her head

"Koyuki!" Natsumi and Harumi shouted

Koyuki turns around and saw Natsumi and Harumi running towards her with Saburo on their backs. Natsumi was huffing while Harumi and Saburo didn't break a sweat.

"Are you okay?" Harumi asked

"I'm fine, I'm just having a little reunion with Shigure" Koyuki smiled

"Oh let me introduce him guys, this is Shigure Kagawa, he's a popular athlete in this University, last year he won the International Olympics Sport, which is Track and Field" Saburo described

"Oh yeah, I remember that Olympics, it sprouted Shigure's Popularity in the University, he's widely known to our country now!" Harumi mentioned

A Friendship Circle was formed, Saburo, Natsumi, Harumi, Koyuki became friends with Shigure. Saburo and Shigure hang out for some "boy hangout" while Natsumi and Koyuki are being toured by Harumi in the university.

"Now this hallway we are staying is haunted but only at night. They saw it's haunted by a Yūrei, they saw that this Yūrei was once a college student in this university circa 1950s; she committed suicide after being cheated by her lover"

"Sounds creepy…." Natsumi shivered

"But don't mind that it's just an Urban Legend, come on I'll show you the gym" Said Harumi

"So excited!" Koyuki screamed

Harumi, Natsumi and Koyuki went inside to the gym. Natsumi and Koyuki dazzled their eyes after seeing how humungous the gym was. It was more like the size of a mansion, this University is really a school for rich people; however, Natsumi and Koyuki were free to enroll at the university, because the exams they part take has a scholarship exam. A scholarship for athletics, Natsumi and Koyuki's physical fitness level clearly matched, they were great in sports and also intelligent but only for Natsumi .

"In the left side of the gym, that's the swimming pool and the right side is the practicing and exercising through the use of sports" Harumi exclaimed

On the next tour, Harumi shows them the Golden Tokyo University's fields. The field held's every sport like Volleyball, Tennis, ETC. 1 hour later, Harumi finished the tour, and she toured Natsumi and Koyuki in every classroom and special places.

Right now, Harumi brought the two of them to the Girls Dormitory; since its 6:00 PM, students must went to their respective dorms because 6:00 PM is the curfew for everyone, only students with night class are allowed to go outside. If someone with no night class has clearly passed from her/his curfew, they deserved a suspension for 1 week.

As Harumi opens the door of their dorm, they were amazed because the room was clean and shiny, the dorm was more of an apartment, it contains a bedroom with 2 double deck beds on sides, a kitchen, a living room and a modernized bathroom. Natsumi and Koyuki dropped their baggage on the floor and they quickly jump in their bed.

"Don't worry best friends, I am also your dorm mate" Harumi smiled

"Oh yeah, best friends forever!" Koyuki gleefully shouted

After hours of watching T.V, reading magazines and doing some girl stuff. Koyuki, Harumi and Natsumi got tired and they sleep in their bed. That night, Koyuki was dreaming about Shigure, it was not like a simple dream but a dream that held her faith within it.

The dream was all about her and Shigure walking to the sea and Shigure was caressing Koyuki's soft skin, which caused Koyuki to blush. Koyuki suddenly wakes up and she was sweating heavily, she stares at the mirror, her face was red.

"Oh my god, is this fever or did something came real?" Koyuki asked herself

The next morning, Natsumi and Harumi wakes up and they noticed a pleasant odor of breakfast, they went to the kitchen and saw Koyuki making some breakfast. They greet Koyuki a pleasant morning and Koyuki just smiled at them. This caused Natsumi and Harumi to be confused and Koyuki puts the food in the plate and she begins to feel her heartbeat.

"Ahh, spring is here!" Koyuki spoke

"Really?, I didn't heard a news that spring is coming to Japan" Said Natsumi confused

"What she means is, she is falling in love" Harumi corrected

"Oh yeah, it's been 3 years since I said that word and I never thought that I could forgot that word" Natsumi replied

Koyuki starts dancing around the room like a graceful ballerina. Harumi sensed the atmosphere that Koyuki is falling in love with Shigure. Harumi dashed to Natsumi and tells her about the big news; this caused Natsumi to be happy because her best friend, Koyuki finally finds her _destiny. _

About an hour later, Natsumi and Harumi were talking in the School Garden and suddenly they heard Koyuki's giggle, they turn around and saw Shigure and Koyuki sitting in the bench talking about their future.

"One day, I will be the toughest ninja in Japan!" Koyuki exclaimed

"No way!, I will be tougher than you!" Shigure joked

The two friends laughed and soon, they touch their hands together and the two of them blushed which caused them to stare at each other, Koyuki's eyes glistens and Shigure blushed. Shigure quickly hugs her.

"Gosh, why are you so pretty Koyuki?" Shigure admitted

Koyuki was blushing heavily which caused Natsumi and Harumi to be smitten by this. Koyuki stares at Shigure and Shigure smiles at her, Koyuki hugs him back. Soon, Romance is believed between them


	5. Chapter 5: Shigure and Koyuki (One Shot)

As they witnessed the moment between Koyuki and Shigure. Natsumi and Harumi decided to leave because they don't want to interrupt. Koyuki and Shigure were still hugging and they let go slowly which caused Koyuki to be blushing heavily.

"Koyuki, I love you!" Shigure confessed

Koyuki was speechless about this and her eyes glisten like a shining sun in the summer sea. Her heart was about to explode and her feelings were blossoming like a flower was about to open its buds. Koyuki cries.

"You lied Shigure, you said you treat me as a friend but no!" Koyuki cried

"I know but ever since we became close to each other when were kids, I feel a thumping feeling in my heart, whenever I sleep or wake up I always think about you. Your sweet smile makes my heart explode and your pretty face makes me want to feel you" Shigure exclaimed

"That's a lie!, you said you only like me as a friend only and I didn't know you harbor a feelings for me when were kids, why didn't you tell me when we were kids! 10 years of suffering no love to others! , I only feel friendship love but that love wasn't enough for me!"

Suddenly, Shigure pulls Koyuki and kissed her. Koyuki was shocked by this and Shigure lets go of her and they kissed again, this time Koyuki closed her eyes and she feel that intense warm in her lips. Their kiss was a form a of a True Love's Kiss. After that, they let go Koyuki and Shigure smiled at each other.

The two were holding hands and they went to the Café for some tea. As they sit down in the table, Shigure begins to explain why he loves Koyuki.

"Look, I laid eyes over you when I first met you and your smile was pure sweet like a candy, the reason why I like you is I like you not just for your appearance but for your awesome personality, remember a true gentleman only likes a lady not just for appearance but for personality as well"

"Ever since, we reunited after that event in our old village, you didn't change and still your curiosity still attracts me"

Koyuki just sat speechless and she can't believe that for all this years, Shigure has struck feelings for her, not just an ordinary feeling but a blossoming feeling. They finished drinking their teas and Shigure and Koyuki left the café.

They shared a hug; a hug which signifies they are finally a couple. Shigure gives Koyuki a forehead kiss and Koyuki just smiled at him. Suddenly, Harumi was running towards to Koyuki.

"Koyuki, it's time for Gym Class!" Harumi warned her

"Oh no! , I forgot I should just checked the schedule!" Said Koyuki

"Go Koyuki , later afternoon, we will start our date" Shigure smiled

Koyuki understands him and Koyuki gives Shigure a good bye smile and Shigure smiled back. They walk in opposite directions. Koyuki runs towards Harumi with a happy and tearful face, is this Heaven?, Is this Spring?, No, The flower has opened its buds, the Love is now flying in the skies.

"Why are you crying?" Harumi asked

"I'm just happy, that's the main reason!" Koyuki smiled

The two best friends went inside the university and suddenly, the Cherry Blossoms begins to bloom, It is Spring Time in Japan.

* * *

_**Shortest Chapter ever, though this is only a one-shot of Shigure and Koyuki. More Chapters to come :3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Friendship

It was a clear and spring afternoon in Golden Tokyo University, Koyuki and Harumi finished their gym class, and now Koyuki is getting ready for her date. In the dorm, Harumi was fixing Koyuki's hair and gives her a beautiful formal cocktail dress.

"Are you sure that you're fine with me wearing your dress?" Koyuki consciously asked

"It's fine for me; remember best friends are a kind of friendship that trust you and cares for you in the space of time" Harumi replied

Koyuki hugs Harumi and Harumi hugs her back. A close friendship was developed between them at first Koyuki thinks that Harumi will only befriend Natsumi but at the end, Koyuki discovered Harumi is a kind of girl who wants to help everyone and cares for her loved ones and friends. Soon, Natsumi arrived.

"A tough day in Home Economics Class, it was so tired I can't even learn how to cook Spaghetti!" Natsumi angrily shouted at herself

She stops her shout after seeing Koyuki in a formal dress with Harumi fixing Koyuki's Hair. Natsumi's shocking glare turns into a happy smile. She dashed to Koyuki and compliments her.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Natsumi compliments

"Thanks, its Harumi's dress she let me wear it" Koyuki embarrassedly replied

"It's a special type of hobby, you're my best friend, a true best friend I let you borrow my stuff" Harumi mused

The three friends giggled and soon, they heard a car honk. Koyuki stares at the window and saw Shigure outside with a car. Koyuki smiled and Natsumi and Harumi begin to laugh in a smitten way and they pushed Koyuki outside in the dorm.

"I don't need stairs guys, I just need to jump!" Koyuki actively shouted

She jumps from their window happily and Harumi and Natsumi didn't show a fear that Koyuki might fail her epic jump to date; they know that Koyuk will slowly became an independent girl. Koyuki lands gracefully and runs towards to Shigure with a happy smile. Natsumi and Harumi were very happy to see Koyuki's delightful happiness though they believe nothing can destroy her happiness.

It was only 3:00 PM, only 2 hours to go before the curfew begins. Natsumi and Harumi lets out a sigh and the two of them smiled at each other. The two of them quickly lie in their beds talking about their lives.

"Hey Natsumi-San?" Harumi asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Saburo-Sempai?"

Natsumi lets out a sigh because she can't believe Harumi didn't know about her relationship with Saburo. Thus, this causes Natsumi to smile.

"Yes, not to mention Saburo is my boyfriend of 3 years" Natsumi replied

"Can you tell me your love story?" Harumi curiously asked

_It was three years ago, I was only 14 and he was only 16. I developed a romantic crush on him when I first met him and we became friends. But, it was not a kind of a normal friend, it was a distant relationship between two friends, I was shy to confess my feelings for him. However, it was a time for us. I didn't know he also developed feelings for me, we became a lot closer, but I pretend that I didn't know and finally we started our first date, I was the one who asked for a date with him until the second time, he asked me on a date. On that second date, the two of us confessed to each other and we shared our first kiss on the building of our school, we finally became a couple. Being a couple has to face many obstacles, like they said "Love has many obstacles". I still remembered that coma event and I still have to ease the pain without him for 2 years._

"Oh I see you and Saburo face many problems when the two of you became a couple?" Harumi asked

"No, it was only 2 problems, for me 2 problems isn't enough for me, only the worst problems are enough for me" Natsumi replied

"You know what? Ever since I was a kid I dreamed that someday, a man will love me eternally"

"Why would you said that Harumi? Your beautiful and sweet all guys in this school took a likeness of you"

"Well, I don't like them"

"Why?"

"Because I don't if I choose the right _destiny _for me, I mean some students here are coupled with the wrong _destiny _and I'm afraid that I choose the wrong guy for me, even though I only came here 2 days ago, many boys developed a crush on me, that's so horrible how can they even have a crush on a new girl, they didn't even know my attitude, they think I'm flirtatious like the other girls"

Natsumi was getting worried because she can't let some other people spread rumors about Harumi, because Harumi was only a new student in Golden Tokyo University and she can't let someone ruin Harumi's reputation of being a good student.

"Don't worry!" Natsumi shouted

"Huh? Why?" Harumi confusedly asked

"Because I will protect you, remember we are best friends and best friends stick together and best friends will be eternally friends even if Death comes, I am your best friend and I will protect you"

"Thank you Natsumi!" Harumi tearfully shouted

Harumi cried because she was touched by Natsumi's words. The two friends hug and Natsumi comforts Harumi. Later, Koyuki arrived with a lovely happy face and Natsumi and Harumi were happy to see her.

"Phew! THAT WAS THE BEST DATE EVER!" Koyuki cried

"You sure have an awesome day" Harumi giggled

Natsumi joins with her and suddenly, her phone beeps. She answers the phone and it was Saburo, her boyfriend.

-On Phone-

"Hello Saburo, why are you calling?" Natsumi asked

"Well, are you free tomorrow?" Saburo asked back

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to have a date and not to mention, tomorrow is the beginning of spring break for students"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Saburo"

"Goodbye Natsumi-San"

-End of Phone Conversation-

"Me and Saburo are going to have a date tomorrow and also, spring break is starting!" Natsumi shouted

Koyuki and Harumi shouted too because they can finally have a girl hang out and a relaxation outside the campus. The three girls went to sleep because they have a tiring day and Koyuki is having a good time with Shigure.


	7. Chapter 7: Cheerful Girl meets Funny Guy

It was a fresh morning, Natsumi was awaken by the sunlight that passed through the window, and she yawns and jumps out of her bed. As she stared at the freezing window and she noticed some cherry blossom petals in the window. She smiled because spring is starting.

She goes to the kitchen to have a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of salmon sushi. She stills hears the sleeping sounds of Harumi and Koyuki, who were still in bed. She smiled at them and she was happy to be friends with them.

"I'm very happy to meet you guys" Natsumi whispered

Suddenly, her phone beeps and she quickly gets it from her dresser. She answered it and it was Saburo, she was very happy to listened to Saburo's voice because in this day she and Saburo are going to have a date, their first college date.

-On Phone-

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine; by the way I'm excited for our date"

"Me too anyway I got to get back to studying Natsumi-san, see you later"

"Bye Saburo"

-End of Phone Conversation-

Natsumi's face was filled with happiness; it's just like the day that she and Saburo first started dating. That was one of the happiest days of Natsumi. Soon, Natsumi came back to the bedroom to check her laptop and she begins to have a chat with Momoka.

"I really support you having a relationship with my little brother,Fuyuki"

"Please don't say that word "little brother" to Fuyuki, it's kinda embarrassing to me and I'm sorry for my obedience"

"No,No,No it's okay, I mean Fuyuki is in the right age, he is mature and independent now but still, he still had those weird obsessions towards Paranormal Stuff"

"Okay, by the way thanks for having a video chat with me, it's so bored here and I gotta go I have to deliver these yokai-shaped sushi to Fuyuki's"

"Bye Momoka, Good luck"

The conversation end and she stared at the back; she saw Harumi and Koyuki standing presume to be waking up, the two girls jump out of their beds. Natsumi greets them with a pleasant morning and a sweet smile, the two girls smiled back.

"Good Morning Natsumi, you seemed to be very excited?" Harumi asked

"She's excited because she's having a date with Mr. Nice Guy" Koyuki teased`

"Oh Koyuki, stop it with your teasing alias to him" Natsumi laughed

Suddenly, the three girls stopped their laugh when they saw a guy from the window. This caused a boring silence to them.

"Hi there" the guy greet

Suddenly, Harumi screamed because she thought that the guy was a perverted psychotic person who is trying to peep at the girls. Natsumi throws a sandal on the guy's face which caused the guy to almost fall from the window. Good thing, Koyuki quickly grabs his arm.

"What are you doing here?!" Koyuki angrily shouted

"I only came here to say Hi and I'm not a perverted guy, I only came here to greet the new students, which is the two of you, Azumaya and Hinata" the guy replied

"Who are you?" Natsumi shrieked

"My name is Kenji Nakamura, I am the school prefect of this University, I observed everything, and I am more like the "security student" of this university."

"I'm so sorry if I throw a sandal at you; it's a little weird that a School Prefect is eerily observing you"

Kenji laughed because it was only a typical college thing to observe the students without meeting them. Harumi stared at him, which caused Kenji to catch her attention. Kenji gets in and introduces himself to Harumi, which makes Harumi blushing. Harumi introduces herself back which makes the two of them friends through handshakes. Koyuki and Natsumi noticed an atmosphere that someone is falling in love.

The two girls were laughing in a smitten expression, which means Harumi finally finds her true love. Harumi was blushing embarrassedly and Kenji jumps out of the window because he heard the School Student Council are having a meeting. Kenji was also a free running athlete, an athlete who possessed great speed and coordination.

"Why are you girls giggling on me, it was only a formal meeting between us" Said Harumi blushing angrily

"We're so sorry Harumi, it's just you two are perfect!" Koyuki giggled

"I agree, imagine a caring and optimistic girl partnered up with a funny guy who loves surprises" Natsumi exclaimed

The words makes Harumi blushing hardly. Harumi was having some time on her thoughts, she finally discovered her true friends but then, is she really sure if Kenji is going to be the _destiny _of her life?

Harumi quickly storms off because her face was really red!, Natsumi and Koyuki stopped their laugh, they quickly chased Harumi and Harumi rushed herself to the bathroom and finds herself looking red in the cheeks.

"Am I suffering from a fever or is this Love?" Harumi thought

Harumi remembers the image of Kenji, which caused her to shout in embarrassment. The two girls rushed to her and they console her.

"Tell me, do you have a crush on that school prefect?" Koyuki asked

"Well…. Maybe" Harumi responded

The room was now surrounded by silence, Natsumi and Koyuki lets out a sigh and then the two of them screamed in happiness which caused Harumi to be surprise. The two girls keep screaming and Harumi lets out a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Cell Phone Number

Harumi was happy because she finally found her _destiny. _She quickly hugged her friends and she thanked them for being at her side. Without them, Harumi would fail her love life. Natsumi and Koyuki smiled at each other and they hugged Harumi back.

"You know what? This is the first time I experienced gratitude from my real friends, not from my friends back in High School" Harumi frowned

"Why, what happen?" Natsumi curiously asked

"It's just…, I can't discuss it, it's hard for me to tell" Harumi replied

"Come on you can tell us anything, we can help you" Said Koyuki

Harumi just let out a sign and quickly leaves the room without telling them that she's going outside. Natsumi and Koyuki are keeping concerns about Harumi. 3 hours till the Date comes, Koyuki was helping Natsumi with her hair, and she is trying to curl it using a curl iron.

"You know Koyuki, I was merely concern about Harumi" Said Natsumi

"Why? Is it because of Kenji-San?" Koyuki asked

"No, it was because of that friend stuff"

"What about it?"

"When she realized that we were her true friends, she begins to frown and mentioned that the two of us aren't the kind of friends she met during her high school years"

Meanwhile at the Café, Harumi was drinking a cup of coffee to _warm _up herself. As she takes a sip, she saw Kenji standing in front of her, Harumi was blushing and Kenji was just smiling at her. Harumi could even define that smile was the most handsome smile she had ever seen in her life.

"May I join with you?" Kenji asked

"Sure, take a seat" Harumi responded

Kenji sits down in a brown chair full with cherry blossom markings and he smiled gently at Harumi. Harumi was heavily blushing, love smoke comes out from her ears and her face was very red. Kenji suddenly laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Harumi embarrassedly asked

"It's just, your face is so cute and your blushing heavily, do you even had a crush on me?" Kenji asked in a smitten way

"No, I don't!" Harumi lied

"You're lying; I can see it in your eyes"

Harumi was annoyed and she quickly leaves. She can't believe that she lied to Kenji about having a crush on him. Harumi still thinks about taking Kenji as her own _destiny _and Kenji might be a _deceiving destiny_ for her.

"Wait Takahashi-San!" Kenji shouted

"What?" Harumi replied in a serious tone

"Can I have your number?"

"What do you need my number?"

"For calling and texting to you"

"Do you really need it seriously? Come on I only used my phone once for emergencies"

"But I really need it!"

Harumi shoves her hand in her pockets, grabbing something and she quickly pulled it. It was her Number Card, she gently gave it to Kenji and Kenji gets it. Harumi feels that Kenji's hand is warmer and softer than ever, this cause her to blush, but she didn't mind it.

Soon, Kenji bids goodbye to her and runs. Harumi gently smiles because she realized that not all girls can only received a request from boys, some can be deemed to be unlucky but Harumi, and she considered herself to be "lucky".

Harumi was very happy and she runs to the Girl's Dormitory, she reaches her dorm and jumps like a happy rabbit. Natsumi and Koyuki was very shocked about it, their eyes were widened when they saw Harumi jumping.

"I'm so happy!" Harumi gleefully screamed

"Why?" The two girls asked

"Because he asked for my number"

"Who?"

"Kenji, of course!"


	9. Chapter 9: Special Chapter

In this special chapter, we will know all the Characters Info.

**Natsumi Hinata**

Age: 17

Date of Birth: Dec 2, 1990

Occupation: College Student (Her job will be revealed soon in the next chapters)

Etymology: "Natsumi" literally means "summer beauty" while "Hinata" literally means "towards the sun"

Description:

Formerly, during her teenage years Natsumi is revealed to be short-tempered ever since the Keronians arrived in Pekopon, She can be sweet and caring to her friends. During her high school years, Natsumi has a high Athletic Abilities, which explains her good flexibility and coordination. She is an avid player of sports games. She is currently Saburo's girl friend.

**Koyuki Azumaya**

Age: 17

Date of Birth: Dec 28, 1990

Occupation: College Student, Ninja

Etymology: "Koyuki" literally means "little snow" while "Azumaya" literally means "east valley".

Description:

Koyuki is a pure-born ninja born into a small ninja village, however she moved to Tokyo. She became friends with Natsumi, when she smells the "city scent" of her. She was very happy that Natsumi will teach her the importance of Urban Living. Koyuki also has a high Athletic Abilities that completely rivals with Natsumi's abilities. She is currently Shigure's girl friend.

**Harumi Takahashi**

Age: 17

Date of Birth: April 16, 1990

Occupation: College Student (Her job will be revealed soon in the next chapters)

Etymology: "Harumi" literally means "spring beauty" while "Takahashi" literally means "high bridge"

Description:

Harumi is an intelligent girl with a sense of bubbly personality. She is a fresh graduate from her High School and only appeared In Golden Tokyo University just one day before Natsumi and Koyuki. She can easily memorize places in The University. She is also childish and a good athletic, she is good at free running. She can be straight forward and fickle minded because she had a low knowledge towards Love. She seems to be addicted to caffeine, as it shows that she always went to the Café to have a cup of coffee.

**Saburo Mutsumi**

Age: 19

Date of Birth: Jan 9, 1988

Occupation: College Student, Radio Host

Etymology: "Saburo" literally means "third son" while "Mutsumi" means "sweet fruit"

Description:

Saburo is the intelligent one among the boys, with the I.Q of 350, he can read a book in just 1 minute. He is formerly a slacker, because he doesn't even use his intelligence towards studying and his only job is to rest at the roof top. But now, he's a college student, he begins to study harder just so he can finally show his dreams to Natsumi.

**Shigure Kagawa**

Age: 18

Date of Birth: Sept 16, 1989

Occupation: College Student, Secret Ninja

Etymology: "Shigure" literally means "drizzling" while "Kagawa" means "fragrant river"

Description:

Shigure is the childhood friend of Koyuki. They became distant to each other ever since the villagers leave the village. Shigure is a hard-working and a cunning guy, since he's a ninja, he can hide "deep in the shadows". He is secretly in love with Koyuki ever since they were kids, however, he managed to hide it and treats Koyuki as a friend of his, but he didn't know that Koyuki also had feelings for him. He is now Koyuki's boyfriend.

**Kenji Nakamura**

Age: 18

Date of Birth: May 18, 1989

Occupation: College Student, School Prefect

Etymology: "Kenji" literally means "intelligent second son" while "Nakamura literally means "middle village"

Description:

Kenji is described to be "observant and funny" guy. He's the ideal guy for all girls; he clearly observes everyone's actions because he's one of the 13 prefects of the Golden Tokyo University Student Council.

* * *

_**They are more characters to go, just wait for the next chapters. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Scattered Love

Natsumi and Koyuki were intensely shocked by this, because Kenji asked Harumi's number. Suddenly, a silence interrupted their conversation; it was not typically silence, but a boredom silence. Natsumi and Koyuki are suspicious about it because it is straight forward for a person who directly asked for a girl's number, even though it was only 30 minutes after they met.

"You should be careful Harumi; otherwise this guy would dead-stalk to you" Said Natsumi in a serious tone

"I agree, as your friends we care for your safety" Koyuki added "and Friends care for each other"

"I know, but besties, I never saw anyway wrong about him, it's just I would like to date him directly"

"But isn't that a bit weird, remember boys must be the first ones to ask a girl to be their girlfriends, It could be consider flirtatious if a girl asked a boy to be her boyfriend. Do you anything about the process of a romantic relationship, Harumi?" Said Natsumi

"No, I never knew anything about romantic relationship, besides my curiosity always reaches the corner of my mind" Harumi replied "And, since I never knew anything about it, I'm always a straight forward person and also, I'm fickle-minded"

Harumi seems to be that she didn't understand a romantic relationship, because she's a bubbly girl, a bubbly and cheerful girl can be considered to be "childish". Koyuki didn't understand Harumi's feelings for Kenji and Natsumi can't clarify the reason why Kenji directly asks for Harumi's number.

Harumi quickly leaves the dorm to have some coffee again. Koyuki and Natsumi were worried about her; however, Natsumi tries to forget about it because she can't exaggerate in her date with Saburo. Her hair

Is now curl, it was more like spiral wave, like a flower opening in a twisted way.

Natsumi was wearing her best attire for date, her attire is consists of a blue denim jacket, red t-shirt, white skirt and a pair of brown boots. She was really beautiful in her outfit, she remembers the day she became Saburo's girlfriend, and she feels that special day just happen yesterday, but that special day just happen 3 years ago.

Koyuki compliments Natsumi's appearance to be very beautiful. It was 3:00 PM; it was the time that the date begins Natsumi looks at the window and saw Saburo waiting for her with a car. Natsumi smiled at him, she bids goodbye to Koyuki and quickly went downstairs until the exit. She smiled happily and runs outside the gate. She jumps in Saburo's arms and hugs him, Saburo hugs her back. The two smiled at each other.

Saburo quickly offered Natsumi to sit at front of his car, Natsumi was very delightful that his boyfriend managed to get a car, but the question is how did he get a car? Saburo quickly fasten his seat belt and he drives the car.

"Saburo, where did you get this car?" Natsumi asked "I mean you never told me you have a car, before I went to college"

"Simple, Kururu build it for me, we still have contact to each other" Saburo replied "He gave me this car just 1 year ago, because he really misses me"

"Wow, this is strange, I never knew that Kururu would missed you so much and build you this car that looks exactly like our planet's car"

"He tried to copy the Pekopon Car Designs, the Modern Ones. This car is really awesome, it has MP3 player, soda machine and a curry machine and yeah, don't ask he is really addicted to curry"

Natsumi and Saburo quickly arrived in the place where they have to date. Natsumi can't believe that it was a park, Saburo choose the park because he is really bored out of fancy or modern restaurants, so he decided to choose the park. The Park was full with Cherry Blossom Trees, the petals were scattering around like a tornado of flowers, the lights were incredibly beautiful and the scent of Cherry Blossoms really freshen the mood of someone.

"I can't believe it! This is the best place, why did you pick this place?" Natsumi gleefully asked

"Why? Because it is very beautiful and It has a very cool atmosphere" Saburo exclaimed "This is the best place for couples"

Natsumi was walking around and it was raining Cherry Blossom petals around the surroundings. One petal fell in Natsumi's face, she tried to touch it but she senses something in the petal and she senses that the petal is a reminder of her becoming a good girlfriend to Saburo.

"Wait, stay there" Said Saburo

"Why?" Natsumi asked

"I'm going to take a picture of you"

Saburo hurriedly gets his camera from his back pack. He quickly turns it on and pictures Natsumi with a petal in her face. Saburo looks at the picture and smiles gently at it, Natsumi noticed Saburo's face and she went to him.

"Why did you picture me?" Natsumi asked

"Because you are so cute, you should've seen your face" Saburo laughed

Natsumi heavily blushed; she grabbed the camera and saw her picture. She gasped in awe, Saburo was right, she was really cute in that picture and her face was more like "surprising in cuteness". Her eyes glisten, her body was surrounded by petals and her hands were formed into a cat paw in the picture. She gently smiled and suggested that it's time for them to eat.

It was a perfect time that Saburo brought a picnic basket and Natsumi never knew that Saburo suggested a picnic date in the park. Saburo didn't tell Natsumi because it was a big surprise for her. Saburo quickly gets the picnic basket from his car, he gives it to Natsumi, Natsumi gets the picnic blanket from the basket and puts it in the ground.

As Natsumi sat at the ground, Saburo quickly gets the camera stand and puts the camera in it. Natsumi was thinking that Saburo is trying to picture her, but she was wrong, Saburo was trying to picture himself with Natsumi. Natsumi didn't smile at the picture, she still gives that surprising look and only Saburo smiled.

"It's so nice, if you're here with me" Natsumi smiled

"That's because, I am lucky to meet you" Saburo replied

Natsumi and Saburo hugged tightly, Natsumi feels the spark of warmth again and she was starting to cry but she tries to hold it back. Saburo hears Natsumi's mumbling something.

"Don't cry Natsumi, Don't cry" Natsumi mumbled

"Are you okay?" Saburo asked

Natsumi was on the verge of crying, she finally cries and she lets go of Saburo. As Natsumi cries, Saburo smiled at her, Natsumi was crying in tears of joy and she can't believe that Saburo even managed to take care of himself even though Natsumi wasn't there by his side for approximately 2 years.

"I'm so happy! I can't believe that you managed to take care of yourself without me" Natsumi cried "For 2 years without me, you even managed to smile a little bit. Saburo, I'm so proud of you"

"Yes, even though you're not with me, I was able to take care of myself and without you, I feel so lonely" Saburo replied "It feels like my world is getting depressed, I just want to kiss you, feel you and hug you"

Natsumi and Saburo kissed, the scattering of petals makes the kiss so beautiful just like their kiss 2 years ago and they promised that someday, they won't be lonely again. Back at the Golden Tokyo University, Koyuki was all alone in the room, she can't hang out with Harumi because she thinks she is having a date with Kenji and she cannot distract her.

She lays in the soft bed and she starting to think about calling Shigure to come over. She quickly gets her phone and dials the number of Shigure.

"Come on pick it up" Said Koyuki

-On Phone-

"Hello?"

"Hi Shigure, it's me Koyuki"

"Oh hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much, can you come over to my dorm? I'm so bored"

"Okay, I'll come there as fast as I can"

"Thanks"

-End of Phone Conversation-

At the café, Harumi was drinking coffee again and she still had Kenji's call card. She can't believe what her friends said; she believes that Kenji is a nice guy with a funny attitude and all the things that were mentioned by her friends was wrong. Soon, Kenji arrives at the Café and he sits with Harumi.

"Hey" Kenji greeted

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harumi asked

"Nothing in particular, I just want to know your friends information and description"

"Why?"

"I'm a school prefect and I clearly need their information"

Harumi was very silent at the moment, she can't tell her friends info and description because it's more like spreading secrets to someone she didn't clearly knew. She was very troubled in her mind, what is she going to do, tell him or not? After that, Harumi finally makes a decision.

"Both of them are Graduates of Kissho Academy, that's all" Harumi said in a serious tone

"That's all, how about personalities? " Kenji asked

"Look, if you're planning to do something horrible to them, I'll kill you and I won't tell anything about them just the school"

Harumi leaves the Café with a bad mood and Kenji thinks that she's only having a bad day. Harumi was not outside and she was troubled, because she makes the wrong thing to Kenji but it was the right thing to do: Never spread descriptions about her friends.


End file.
